


樱花茶

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	樱花茶

樱花茶

 

从表面上来看，巷子里的这家小茶馆没有什么特殊之处。简单朴素的外观，除了门口放着一盆绿茵茵的日式盆栽，和挂在门口的匾牌，略略泛灰的墙壁上没有任何的点缀。然而等你踏进茶馆，一种典雅的气氛铺面而来，涂成暗红色的楼梯、红墙、以草木为原料染色的榻榻米，在柔和的灯光的围绕下别有一番情谊。轻轻的环顾四周，从屏风，到窗框，到落水链，榻榻米，都被茶叶浓郁的香气包围，轻轻一嗅，茶香直接充斥大脑。

 

在茶屋的正中央，一位美人坐在稻草编制的席子上，轻轻地端起一杯热茶。美人身上的可不是那种在街上可以随便看得到的普通的花色和服，通体为白色的绢布上点缀着金与红的针织刺绣勾出了一副画，围在腰间的带子是深紫也绣着精致的图案。而比起皇族的和服又不太一样，服装的下摆是松垮垮的袍子，美人白玉般的双腿若隐若现。这美人可不是一位大户人家的小姐，在青丝飘逸的秀发下有着一张俊俏的脸蛋，少年的五官英气中带着一股灵秀之气，尤其是那一抹红唇，他可以勾走任何人的魂。

 

但这家茶屋永远只有几个客人，安安静静地在他们固定的角落里喝茶。没有人会好奇的看着坐在屋中的董思成，也更没有人会去搭讪了。道上的人都知道，这间屋子是中本悠太的。说白了整个关西，也就是中本的地盘了。去他的地盘上抢他的人，你估计是活腻了。

 

茶馆是一个生日礼物，多年前思成可是整个京都有名的艺妓，多少人愿意一掷千金为了看一眼昀子的舞蹈。而昀子很快就隐退了，不再为他人跳舞，不再为他人盘发。中本悠太虽然霸道但又不舍的担心离开舞台的昀子会因此伤心，珠宝丝绸只为博美人一笑，而昀昀只是乖乖地摇了摇头，“给我一间茶屋，我为你独舞。”

 

这间其貌不扬的小屋子就算是董思成的根据地，他可不只是个花瓶，大家都知道老大夫人的茶馆就是信息的来源地。这看似平静的茶馆里，是他的蜘蛛网，有了昀子想听到的信息才有可能进茶馆的大门。

 

而思成更欢喜的是在这儿坐着等着中本悠太的到来，进门的气场里面他就可以分辨出来是不是悠太，看着冷下脸毫无表情的外表被董思成的一个微笑瓦解，而昀子的眼睛里也会因为他的出现多了动了情的灵气，彼此的眼目里的冷漠就这样转变成了柔情。

 

茶屋里第一次来的顾客好奇地看着两位，传说中凶神恶熬的地狱修罗，山口组的新当家，中本悠太，对着一个所谓的戏子如此深情。 中本悠太嗅了嗅空中的气息，闻到除了茶香以外的一股清香。他的神色突然一转，瞪了站在边上守了一天的保镖，下令马上让他们赶走所有人就把面前的人儿一把抱起。报复性的用着牙齿去蹭了蹭后颈上的标记，“Winko…不乖呢。用了什么提前发情嘛？“

 

怀里的人红着脸点点头，乖巧可爱的说了句知道错了，却又伸出了小猫一般的舌头去舔着悠太后颈相同的标记。

 

回到内屋时，热潮已经完全开始。昀子整个人化成了一滩水，急切地索吻的同时掀开了下面的袍子一只手去摸自己。悠太看着这些小动作也不在意，什么也不做只是认真地回吻。看着思成眼神迷离地样子，需要快感却又不满足与自己能带来的那种，身子早已被养刁了，除了悠太知道他需要什么，连自己都没法控制。像戒毒的人看着面前的毒品一样疯狂，思成的身子有些颤抖，嘴里开始发出有些绝望的呜咽声。

 

中本悠太就是喜欢看思成像一个欲求不满的荡妇一样求着他，让他一遍遍地占有他，标记他。 思成樱桃小嘴一张一合的，断断续续的羞耻的求着他哥哥快点进来。瘾君子需要毒品带给他新的一轮的high，需要平息全身的燥热。杂乱的娇喘中已经带着董思成用母语骂人了，自己整个人的味道就像是泡开的樱花茶，而自己的Alpha却能做到冷静的看着他。一气之下，他胡乱的抓住悠太的手直接往裙子里送。另一只手试着宽松腰带，但是和服实在复杂又不好脱，又急得他眼角带着泪花。嘴上骂着中本悠太不是个东西。

 

悠太宠溺的笑出了声，安抚地亲着他的眼角。熟门熟路的拨开下摆的衣料，带着技巧的帮着思成，这副身子在熟悉的挑拨下很快的进入了状态，在另一个手轻轻的按上后穴的一刻就泄了身子。尝到了甜头的身子更加的不满足，咬着悠太的耳朵催促着他快一点。在药物的作用下的热潮和真正的没有区别，小穴已经湿到滴水，紧紧的咬着进出的手指，身体的每个细胞都充满了渴望。

 

“Winko 很香呢。“ 中本悠太终于解开了两人的衣物，说话时的鼻息喷到了思成的颈上，躺在纯白和服上的因为热潮而粉色的他。吻着思成的耳垂，直接操了进去，不论是在平时还是在这时，中本悠太常会有着霸道的劲儿，性器一下子就找到了敏感点不断的撞击，手上也熟练的在他的敏感区打转。

 

中本悠太抓着思成抱着他脖子的手，让他去摸两人结合的地方，思成的脸更红了一些，心里暗暗的骂着悠太真的是越来越变态，怎么会一次比一次变态。但大脑也根本没有太多的思考时间，思成被腾空抱起后趴着继续，久违的熟悉的感觉似乎在身体的深处传来，更软的嫩肉被悠太一次次的撞着，身上的燥热感终于感觉到了缓解，而身上的日本人在耳边说的荤话却让他的脸蛋觉得越来越热。

 

“昀昀，你知道你有多美吗。还好没有人看得到，你在我身下张开腿被我操，真正的是最美的时候。“ 动作越来越大，思成除了嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，大脑里一片空白，悠太还放出信息素让他更加神魂颠倒，满脑子只有梅子酒的味道。

 

在快要泄第二次之前，突然悠太握住了他的根部。思成不满意的踹了两下，嘴里恶狠狠的骂人。悠太径直撞向着那块软肉，“这段时间是不是，射进去就会怀上呢？“

 

“嗯，不是… 不是。。。“ 思成只能胡乱的回答着，”嗯，嗯可以怀上。“

 

悠太的眼神暗了一下，比刚才更重更深的操弄了起来，在射进去的前一刻悠太再一次标记了他。

 

被前后刺激的思成爽到失神了好一会儿。秋天的室内已经有些冷意，悠太害怕他着凉先让他披着已经皱巴巴的和服。裹着和服被一把抱在怀里。

 

满屋子梅子酒强烈的味道竟盖不掉樱花茶的味道，反而，在梅子酒的衬托下樱花茶的香味才越发明显。


End file.
